wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle for Craftworld Lioterona
The Battle for Craftworld Lioterona was a three-way battle between the Eldars of Craftworld Lioterona, multiple fleets of Ork Freebooters and the Necron Iseros Dynasty. The battle began when the Eldar realized that they could not escape the battle and had to make a stance against the incoming ork fleets that had been lured towards the Craftworld by the Necrons. When the Eldar and the Orks had fought hard against each other, slowly cutting away at each others fighting power, the Necron Dynasty launched an all out attack on the both the Orks and Eldar. Prelude Ramenna, the ruler of the Iseros Dynasty, had discovered the craftworld near his undiscovered tombworlds and planned to capture the Eldars for interrogation on the stat of the galaxy. But in the dynasty's weakened state he didn't think that the assault on the craftworld would go well. Instead, he sent out ships to provoke and lure ork pirate fleets to the craftworld. In the meantime the Seer Council on Lioterona were desperately trying to predict what actions to take to avoid the destruction of their craftworld. But each time they found a solution then they would later discover that the future had changed and that they were now moving straight toward their own doom. This was due to the Chronomancers serving under Ramenna countering the Eldars moves and guided both the Necron and Ork fleets towards Lioterona. After days of constantly playing cat and mouse, the Seer Council was exhausted and saw no way out of this situation without making a stance and take on both the orks and the necrons. The orks arrived at Lioterona first, lured in by necrons, When the orks discovered the Craftworld and the necrons seemingly hightailing out of the immediate area it left the orks with a prime target for a good fight and hordes of loot. The Orks were quick to assault of Craftworld head on and the Battle for Craftworld Lioterona had begun. The Battle above Lioterona The battle above Lioterona was a brutal clash between the bulky orks ships and Lioternora's fast defense fleet. Hundreds of ships engaged each other in vicious fights that could be decided with a moments notice. While the Eldar had the clear advantage of both speed and range the orks' ships were both bigger and durable as well as outnumbering the Eldar ships two-to-one. The Eldar defense fleet, as well as support from powerful firepower from the Craftworld itself, did all in its power to keep the Orks away from reaching the surface of the Craftworld it simply proved hopeless. Ork ship managed to smash their way through the Eldar lines and get into position over the Craftworld and drop tens of thousands of Orks and their crude war machines to meet the prepared Eldar ground forces. Battle on Lioterona Hundreds of Ork transports brought thousands of ork boys to the surface of Lioterona. Here the orks were met with well coordinated strikes from the Eldars' Aspect Warriors and the Craftworld's Guardian Militia. At first, the battle seemed to favor the Eldars but as more and more orks made it to the surface and the Eldar line were getting thinner, the orks eventually got the upper hand and pushed further into the cities. The orks went on a rampage in the cities, destroying everything within sight. Luckily the Eldars managed to reorganize their forces as well as complete a ritual to awaken an Avatar of Khaine. With the Avatar of blood and war awoken it led the Eldar defenders against the disorganized and rampaging orks. The Eldars managed to turn the battle and pushed back the orks. This, however, was when things got a lot worse for the Eldar. The Necrons of the Iseros Dynasty had arrived in force, ready to take on the weakened Orks and Eldars. The Necrons arrive Ramenna had waited for the moment when both the Orks and the Eldars were at their most vulnerable to strike against them. With the Eldar fleet already badly damaged and the Orks almost just as badly, the Necron fleets wasted no time in getting into the fight. The powerful Necron fleet smashed through the rear of the Ork fleets, effectively isolating the orks in small groups between the Necron and Eldar vessels. Aftermath Category:Battles Category:Necrons Category:Orks Category:Eldar